


Pink Satin and Zoom

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Random SPN Porn Collection [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, COVID19, Commanding Castiel, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, DestielFFPrompt, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Masterbation, Pink Panties, Satin Panties, Watching, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Zoom Meeting, boss!castiel, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Theworstbest idea ever. Sure it wasa lota little unprofessional, but what could possibly go wrong?OrThat time Dean secretly wore satin panties during a zoom meeting and got caught by his hot boss.Sexy times ensue.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Random SPN Porn Collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/651308
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Pink Satin and Zoom

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Destiel Port (on facebook) - Prompt found in end notes

So maybe it wasn’t the most professional idea Dean Winchester’d ever had in his life. But, in this shit show of a year, you just had to find things that made you feel good. And, with Covid19 forcing his office to work from home, having the freedom to walk around his apartment wearing his satin panties and nothing else made him feel pretty fucking awesome. So he did it as much as possible.

It was during the weekly Thursday Zoom meeting for work, however, that he got a ~~naughty~~ brilliant idea. With the way the camera of his laptop was set up on his desk, even when he was leaning back in his chair, no one ever saw anything below his navel. Meaning, _no one saw anything below his waist._ He immediately disregarded the idea. Sort of. Maybe. Okay, hopefully no one saw the way he was biting his lip just thinking about it.

He swiped a hand across his mouth, trying his damndest to focus on his boss’ voice. But the dude’s deep, gravelly tone translated well over his laptop speakers. Almost as well as hearing it in real life. And sitting here, staring at the small portion of the screen that showed his boss, dressed in a crisp white dress shirt with his tie slightly loosened…

No. It was a ~~great~~ bad idea.

Which is why the following Thursday found him sitting in his comfy office chair in his usual button-down dress shirt and tie… and nothing else but a pair of black satin panties. He was nervous as he arranged everything he needed for the meeting on his desk, making extra sure everything was easily within reach. The pad of paper for him to take notes, was right next to his laptop, his pens and other office supplies were all easily accessible. He could reach into his side drawer if he needed post-its or whatever. He stretched out his neck and shoulders and logged on.

It. Was. Perfect. No one suspected a _thing._ And if he had a bit of a smirk throughout the whole meeting, well, he felt like he’d earned it. And if the way his boss, Castiel Novak, pulled at the knot in his tie as he spoke made his dick twitch… damn, that satin did feel good.

And so it continued. Each week he picked out a different pair of his favourite panties. All white lace. Blue satin with bows. This one little green and black combo with frills. This was _awesome._

What was that one quote? “Success breeds complacency”?

He was leaning back in his chair, lazily doodling on his notepad as Hannah from marketing gave her spiel. She had a tendency to drone on, and on, and on. This was always the part he hated about _any_ meeting. He wondered what he should have for lunch. _Zoodles sounds good today…_ He lightly tossed his pen down on the desk, deciding to at least pretend he was listening. The pen landed on the edge of the notepad and rolled off the edge of the desk. He bit back a curse, pushed his chair back a bit, and reached down to pick it up. He set it more firmly on the pad and went back to tuning in and out of this portion of the meeting.

His eyes gravitated, as they usually did during these video meetings to the rectangle showing his boss. The man was leaning back in his own chair, an elbow on the armrest. He was dressed in his customary white dress shirt and blue striped tie, but was sporting a tailored black suit vest and his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows… and if seeing that much of the man’s golden tanned skin didn’t make Dean’s blood heat up and pool low in his belly, he didn’t know what did. And, was that the man’s tongue between his teeth?

The meeting wrapped up and Mr Novak gave his closing comments. “Alright, everyone. That’s it for today, see you all next week.” There were a chorus of goodbyes by many of his coworkers, before he added “… and Mr Winchester? I’ll just need you to stay on for a few more minutes. I have something I need to… go over with you.”

Was he imagining the odd pause in his boss’ voice before he’d said ‘go over with you’? That had to be a bad sign. Was that a bad sign? He watched as all the others logged off, swallowing the nervous lump in his throat. He ran through everything in his mind for what his boss, the big boss of the company, would need to talk to him about.

After everyone was gone, and the image of Mr Novak filled his screen, he stared at it. They were silent. Each just staring at each other. Despite his nerves, Dean was intrigued by the way Mr Novak’s tongue ran across his lip, the way he touched said lip with the tips of his fingers. The hooded look of his eyes.

“Stand up, please,” the man’s deep, rumbling tone commanded. Dean’s breath hitched and he gulped, eyes widening. He bit his lip and obeyed. He watched as Mr Novak’s head tilted to the side. “Lift up your shirt.” He reached for the hem. _”Slowly.”_ He swallowed thickly, shivering at the almost hushed order.

Dean slowly, provocatively lifted the hem of his dress shirt on one side, his hand sliding up along his abdomen. His pink satin and lace panties came into view and Mr Novak… a tiny gasp of a groan sounded from his laptop speakers. Dean watched, gasping as the man leaned back, hands disappearing beneath the edge of the screen. The sounds of a belt buckle and zipper being undone clearly picked up by his boss’ microphone.

“I want you to give me a show,” Mr Novak said, unbuttoning his vest and removing his tie. “And then, I want you to send me those panties, Mr Winchester.”

Dean’s body vibrated at his words, watching as the man slowly unbuttoned his crisp, white shirt. Slowly revealing his toned, tanned chest. Was that part of a tattoo Dean could see peeking out just at the edge of the screen?

He took a shaky breath, nodding despite the fact that his head was no longer in view of the camera. “Yes, sir,” he breathed.

Dean bit his lip, letting his shirt fall back down. With slow, controlled movements, he reached up and pulled the knot out of his tie, pulled it out from under his collar and dropped it at his feet. Starting from the top, he unbuttoned his own dress shirt, slowly revealing his own tanned and freckled chest… his abs… and finally, the pretty pink panties that got Mr Novak hot and bothered. He ran a hand down his half hard, satin covered cock. The intense look in Mr Novak’s eyes sent his blood pumping.

“See something interesting, Mr Novak?” He watched his boss bite his lip, head thumping back onto his chair back. He watched the man lick a long stripe on his hand and lower it back out of view, arm moving as the man gasped.

 _“Cass.”_ His chest heaved as he took in a deep breath. “Call me Cass, Mr Winchester”

Dean grinned, completely removing his dress shirt and tossing it aside. “It’s Dean… _Cass.”_ He practically purred the man’s name.

_“Dean.”_

Dean’s cock pulsed, hearing his name spoken in that low, rumbling voice that had featured in so many of his fantasies. So much more enticing than it was in his head.

“Touch yourself for me… _Dean.”_

Taking a shaking breath, Dean palmed himself with his right hand, squeezing and tugging at his shaft through the thin fabric. He teased himself until the head of his cock peeked out over the top of its satiny cover.

Cass grunted, bumping his head back against his headrest. “Mmm… why don’t you tweak your nipple a little bit.” 

Again, the suggestion was spoken as a command and Dean let his left hand slide up his body until it reached his nipple. He tweaked and rolled the nub between his forefinger and thumb, pinching it into hardness. He could hear a rustle of movement from his speaker as his right hand slid lower, cupping his balls and squeezing. He let a tiny moan escape his lips as he rolled his sack in his hand.

“That’s it. Now, show me that sweet cock of yours,” Cass’ voice intoned. Slipping both his thumbs into the waistband of his panties, he lowered them just enough to free his aching cock. “Good boy.” Dean’s cock jumped at the praise. “Now, show me what you got,” Cass’s teasing voice challenged.

Grasping himself in his right hand, he tugged, hissing at the rough feeling of his dry palm. He gave himself another squeeze before reaching into a lower drawer in his desk and pulling out a bottle of lube. He heard a startled pant from his laptop, like a broken laugh. Glancing at the screen showed Cass staring intently, a small, lewd grin on his face.

Dean smirked, squirting lube into his hand. He took his cock into his hand again, slowly stroking himself. He breathed audibly, letting out small grunts as he rotated his wrist, pumping his hand. He swirled his thumb over the head, rolling it between his forefinger and thumb before resuming stroking, slow and deliberate. He could hear his boss panting, arm moving as the man jacked off to _him._ He groaned at the realization. Castiel Novak. The man he’d been secretly lusting over since he’d first seen him in the office. Since he’d first heard the man’s raspy voice, so low and gravelly it sent Dean’s brain immediately thinking about the man sucking his cock. Cass Novak was rubbing one out over _him_

He sped up his pace, the slick, wet sound of lube as he fucking thrust into his fist. Panting and out of breath as he watched his boss come undone on his laptop screen. Dean tugged his panties off, poured more lube in his hand and slicked up his fingers. He lifted a knee to brace on top of his desk, not realizing Cass could see the pink panties still hanging of his ankle. With his lubed up hand, he reached behind himself and began fingering his ass.

 _“Fuck.”_ The moaned curse from his speaker made his dick twitch. With his free hand he resumed stroking himself. Rocking his hips so he was alternately thrusting into his fist and onto his fingers.

“O-oh fuck, _oh shit…”_ He moaned, heat coiling deep in his belly. His movements became more frantic. More desperate as he chased the release that was _so… close…_ “Fuck, Cass… _Please…”_ Jesus, when the hell did he start begging?

The heat in Cass’ gaze intensified. “Dean…” Dean’s breath hitched, he squeezed his cock. _“Come for me…”_ The command sent sparks through him as his orgasm erupted from him.

His head dropped back, his voice ragged as he moaned like a fucking porn star. His entire body vibrated and he had to brace himself on the desk with both hands. He stood, trembling and gasping as he tried to catch his breath. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d ejaculated anywhere near that hard.

As he came back into himself, he became aware of the laboured breathing coming from his laptop speakers. He glanced at the screen. His dick gave a half-hearted jump as he took in the sight of his boss. Sweaty, panting, and covered in his own spunk. He looked completely wrecked. If he he hadn’t just cum he’d be hard in half a heartbeat.

Cass grinned and chuckled, running a hand through his messy hair, making him look even more thoroughly debauched. He took a deep, calming breath and managed to say “I’ll e-mail you my address” before logging off.

Dean shut his laptop and collapsed, just managing to land in his office chair. He took in the mess he made on his desk and the wall and laughed silently.

The next morning he received an e-mail with a single photo attachment: Castiel Novak, dressed in one of his usual suits, holding up the pink satin and lace panties with a cheeky “look what I have” expression on his scruffy face.

-30-

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Rhonda Jones on Destiel Port on Facebook:
> 
> _**Prompt for Someone to use:** In the age of Covid-19, everyone at Dean Winchester's job was working from home. Each week they would have a Zoom meeting to discuss the goals and to check in with each other. _
> 
> _Now Dean had an underwear kink and started wearing a dress shirt and tie with only satin panties. No one could see down there anyway, right?_
> 
> _After getting away with it for a few Zoom meetings, Dean got a bit complacent, and when his pen dropped, he bent a bit too far to pick it up. His boss, Cass Novak, saw the peek of pink and was very intrigued._
> 
> _At the end of the meeting, Cass said, "Okay that's it everyone, see you next week…and Mr. Winchester, I'll need you to stay on for a few more minutes."_
> 
> _Everyone logged off but Dean, who was freaking out as to why the big boss would want to talk to him._
> 
> _"Stand up, please," Cass commanded._
> 
> _Dean gulped but did as told only to gasp when Cass' hand slid lower._
> 
> _"I want you to give me a show and then send me those panties, Mr. Winchester."_
> 
> _"Yes, sir."_
> 
> _A few days later, Dean got an email with the attached picture. [photo of Misha holding pink panties]_


End file.
